


Christmas 1998

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Episode: s05e07 Emily, Episode: s06e06 How the Ghosts Stole Christmas, F/M, One Shot, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-31
Updated: 2004-12-31
Packaged: 2019-04-27 07:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14420916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Scully realized that she wanted to be with Mulder.





	Christmas 1998

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Christmas 1998

## Christmas 1998 

### by Erin Blair

> TITLE: Christmas 1998  
>  AUTHOR: Erin M. Blair  
>  FEEDBACK: Yes, please.  
>  DISTRIBUTION: OK to Gossamer, Ephemeral, etc. **RATING: PG**  
>  CATEGORIES: VRA--Vignette, Romance, Angst KEYWORDS: Mulder/Scully UST.  
>  SPOILERS: How the Ghosts Stole Christmas; Emily. DISCLAIMER: Mulder and Scully belong to Chris Carter. SUMMARY: Scully realized that she wanted to be with Mulder.  
>  NOTES: This is written for Emuse's Secret Santa Challenge. I would like to thank my beta reader, Jen, for helping me with this story. 
> 
> \+ + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
>  Christmas 1998  
>  by Erin M. Blair  
>  \+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + 
> 
> Mulder, you asked me why I decided to come out with you tonight. You wanted to know why I wasn't at my Mom's celebrating Christmas with my family. I had every intention of being there with my family, but somehow my heart wasn't in the holiday spirit. I think you know why. 
> 
> It was the one-year anniversary of finding Emily - and then losing her. I didn't want to dampen the family gathering with those memories. They understand my pain, but I don't want their pity. It took me a long time to work through the pain, as I know you can attest. 
> 
> The truth is quite simple: I wanted to be with you tonight. I enjoy being with you, Mulder. Years ago, Melissa told me that I would never know who I would meet when I joined the FBI; I believe she was talking about you. I know that's crazy, but I think there was some truth to what she said at the time. I never once regretted being your partner. I love your antics, Mulder. I love the way you make me feel and the way you make me think. 
> 
> I hope we will always share Christmases together. 
> 
> ~~ The End ~~   
>    
> 
> 
> #### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Erin Blair


End file.
